Little White Lies
by hikomokushi
Summary: She could look right through him. He didn’t mind it one bit, either. UryuuxOrihime. drabble.


**Title:** Little White Lies  
**Fandom/Community:** Bleach / 15minutefic  
**Characters:** Ishida, Orihime  
**Pairing:** Ishihime  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Prompt:** Truth  
**Word Count:** 757  
**Summary:** She could look right through him. He didn't mind it one bit, either.

**Author Notes:** I had the urge to write this. I like Uryuu and Orihime a looooot.

* * *

**  
**

"Ishida-kun!"

_Okay, what the hell was that?_ Ishida Uryuu paused and shook his head, taking his glasses off his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose in strong, calculated strokes; before replacing the glasses back on his face. He was really spending too much time studying.

The voice had _sounded_ familiar though. Did that make it different?

He'd heard his father talking to himself before after long days; maybe this was his type just like he father spoke to himself.

"What do _you_ want to be when you grow up, Ishida-kun?"

He stopped.

The dark-haired man turned and glanced around, unsure of where the sound was coming from. He had been quite sure that he was walking away from the school, alone, with nobody else around him. It was bad enough he saw spirits and hollows. If he started hearing voices, somebody was going to get stabbed in the back of the head with a pencil.

But he was _most definitely_ sure that the voice he'd heard that time had the _exact_ same sound as somebody else that he knew. Unfortunately, he could not, at that moment in his haze of tension, distinguish the lilting pattern and place a body and face to the voice he heard.

"Heehee."

The voice even had the _audacity_ to giggle at him!

"Up here, Ishida-kun!"

Uryuu walked slowly in a circle before glancing upwards, finally registering the fact that the voice sounded _very_ much like Orihime; and that yes, the girl did have a strange love for climbing up into trees. She was perched, back against the trunk and feet dangling on either side, legs splayed in such an innocent way that she seemed provocative even in baggy jeans.

Coughing slightly in his embarrassment, he pushed his glasses up on his nose, closing his eyes as he tried to calm. "Uh, _gomen_, Inoue-san," he apologized, a slight shrug of his shoulders adding to the shadow of guilt that floated across his mind at not recognizing her instantly.

He had prided himself in knowing _everything_ about Orihime.

He hadn't even recognized her voice when it was directly above him. "What was the question?"

"Well." She didn't seem all that mad he hadn't noticed her—in fact there was no anger in her voice at all—just her normal curiosity. "I asked Kuchiki-san, and she said she'd like to have a family eventually. I asked Sado-kun and he said he'd like to visit Mexico again. Kurosaki-kun made some vague references to family and Rukia before running away. So I wanted to ask you. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

If anybody but Orihime would have asked him this, he would have said he was already grown up and had done all that he'd ever wanted to do; and now he could die in peace and wouldn't care. However, he didn't know how that'd come out in front of Orihime, and he merely coughed again.

"I'm not sure," he said, shrugging, absentmindedly walking until he stood a few steps from the tree, her almost directly above him on her branch. "I guess a doctor or somebody important like that."

She smiled, and he could feel his heart leap in his chest. "Awwh," she giggled again, pressing her mouth into her fist to stifle the sounds, though it did little to hinder the escaping sounds. "No family?"

"I guess not."

"Liar."

Uryuu's intake of breath was sharp, and he snapped his eyes to her form in the tree; but she was already steadily lowering herself back down. When she hit the ground she was mere inches from his face—had but to lift up on her toes to kiss him.

Not that he was thinking about that.

Orihime smiled indulgently, feeling ever so smart. "I think you want a family. You just won't admit it."

Just because he wasn't _thinking about_ her kissing him didn't mean that he didn't _like it_ when she wrapped her right fist around his tie and tugged down on it slightly. Her lips pressed awkwardly up against his in a swift, but almost chaste, kiss. He was unable to lean back far, with her holding his tie, but he did it as much as he could manage without falling.

"Inoue-san!" he stuttered.

"Maybe that'll make you want a family."

Orihime released his tie and pranced around him, grabbing her back from where it was placed at the foot of the tree. Uryuu almost wanted to put his fingertips to his lips.

He just followed instead.


End file.
